


【异星觉醒】平行世界/if

by bmdxc



Category: Life (Movie 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Relationships: Calvin/David Jordan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

【异星觉醒】平行世界（上）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe3165c)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fbd0aa8)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【异星觉醒】平行世界（上）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fde8c5f)

非常，非常OOC。短平快搞笑段子集，两小时速打的结果所以漏洞可能很多，本意是想写卡尔文和大卫来着，结果莫名其妙跑偏orz有时间再补个下或者中……

————————————————————————————

“卡尔文陷入了沉睡，”休神情严肃，很明显非常在意这件事，“我决定试着将她唤醒。”

“她？”罗里夸张地重复一遍，其他人不约而同地瞪了一眼。

“不不不这不是重点，”米兰达连着用三种语言表达了否定，“重点是你唤醒，呃，她的方式，电击？认真的？”

雄性们茫然地看向她，像是不明白这有什么错。

“大卫？”她看向他们的前军医，“和这群原始人讲讲电击的危害。”

大卫张嘴，闭嘴，摸摸鼻子，最后说道：“还是不要电击了吧，帕尔帕廷就是我们的前车之鉴。”

所有人都露出恍然大悟的表情，休更是陷入深深自责，只有他们的外籍工程师陷入了新一轮的懵逼。

“帕尔帕廷是谁？”听起来似乎很有名连凯特琳娜这个俄国人都知道但好像只有他完全没听说过！

“没听说过很正常，”罗里拍拍他的肩膀，“毕竟你是个现充。”

“哈？？？”村上的语气都要变成轻小说了。

既然电击不可取，大家开始商讨如何加快卡尔文苏醒的速度。

“以及我们是不是应该申请把橡胶手套试验台换成机械臂，”休说，“毕竟我的腿已经不好使了，总要为自己的手多考虑考虑。”

其他人纷纷表示赞同。

新的试验台短时间安装不上，唤醒卡尔文却刻不容缓。

NASA听说了他们的困境，并做了他们唯一能做的：征集意见。

“闹铃？敲门？我就从来没被这些手段叫起来过。”罗里表示。

“你还挺骄傲啊是不是……播放音乐倒是个不错的主意，”米兰达问，“你们谁有古典乐碟片？”

沉默。

米兰达只能将唯一的希望寄托在他们充满古典美的指挥官身上。

“古典摇滚可以吗。”凯特琳娜依然十分冷静。

“当我没问。”

“读故事书给她听似乎也不错。”自从有了孩子，村上对胎教的学习进度就一日千里——鉴于他们现在在太空站上，这个比喻出奇地正确。

“我只听说过睡前故事，还没听说过叫醒故事，能叫醒我的只有周六清晨的CN电视台和妈妈的枫糖薄饼。”

“卡尔文还没有成熟到可以看CN电视台！”

“冷静，奶爸，我们在太空，收不到信号。”

“我也好想念枫糖薄饼。”

“正题，说回正题。”

“天哪，我好饿，大卫你在这里呆了这么久，你不怀念那些新鲜的，刚出锅的，洒着肉桂粉和糖霜的食物吗？”

大卫郁闷地瞪了他一眼。

“或许我们可以试试食物唤醒法？”

“那么问题来了，卡尔文吃什么？如果只能是火星特产，很遗憾我们只有土，让她吃土不太道德吧，如果她生冷不忌什么都吃——”

罗里咳嗽两声，村上摸摸脖子，连休都感到毫无知觉的腿产生了一丝微痛。

“这个话题有点危险啊。”大卫喃喃。

“给她读书。”凯特琳娜拍板。

“所以究竟为什么是‘她’？”

“可能是因为，”米兰达向上面的通道走去，“没人希望这个的小可爱长成你们那个鬼样子？”

罗里：“嘿，你这是人身攻击！大卫不可爱吗？！”

突然躺枪的大卫：“我当然不可爱！！！”

米兰达想了想：“也对，大卫是个例外。”

村上和休都无声地看过来。

“我再夸你们是不是显得过于政治正确？”

凯特琳娜无奈扶额：“都去干活好吗各位，明天我就把新的值班表发给你们。”

新的值班表只多了一项：陪卡尔文。虽然是轮换制，但值班与否的区别不过是一个人在实验室内，其他人在实验室外。

外星生物，怎么谨慎都不过分吧。

第一天是先做表率的凯特琳娜。她抱着一本星图，一本正经地对着培养箱讲了一个小时，所有人类都听得昏昏欲睡，并偷偷打赌卡尔文也是一样。

“除了专业书，我们有更多选择？”

“这个效果可能还不如唱歌。”罗里说。

所以第二天，他对着卡尔文把所有他勉强还记得的儿歌都唱了一遍。

“在这样的噪音下她还没醒，”休说，“我们没希望了。”

村上没有办法，只能在第三天唱了一些他当初为自己的妻子和小宝贝准备的胎教音频。

“也许尝试新的大气比才是我们应该做的？”米兰达捏了捏鼻梁。她挑了一本中规中矩的儿童读物，但同样没有效果。休想尝试其他生物电，再次被其他人严厉拒绝。

“你在太空的时间比我们所有人都长，”米兰达郑重地拍拍他肩膀，“灵魂上和她距离更近一些。”

“谢谢你没说是基因上。”大卫由衷地说。

他搬了个椅子，坐在培养箱外。卡尔文正将自己裹成瘦瘦小小的可怜一团，像茧一般横躺培养皿上。他怀中同样是一本儿童读物，但却是绘本。不知道卡尔文有没有视觉，他只希望能将自己所喜爱的分享给对方。

在同僚们的注视下，他展开书，面向卡尔文的方向，低声念道：

“In the great green room

“There was a telephone

“And a red balloon

“And a picture of—”

“我说什么来着，只听说过睡前故事没听说过叫醒故事。”

“也许在卡尔文生活的区域，月亮晚安的时候她正好应该起床。”

所有人：“……这个解释牵强得简直……上帝！”

大卫愣愣地望着复合玻璃后的培养皿。卡尔文正慢吞吞地挪动自己，像是不适应一般扭来扭去，最终整个趴在玻璃上，正对着他……手里的绘本。

一片死寂中，卡尔文犹豫着晃了晃右边的触手。大卫比她更犹豫，他试探性地翻起一页，又在休的提示中两个方向都试了试。

卡尔文立刻不耐烦地拍打右边触手。

卡尔文拥有视觉，只是不知道唤醒她的是绘本还是大卫的脸。因为她真的非常，非常明显的亲近大卫，亲近到休在一旁虎视眈眈的地步。

卡尔文非常聪明，在极短的时间就展现了出众的反射本能。村上做了个量表，发现她的成长速度几乎依时间递增。

“安全局的人怎么看？”

“他们还在开会，”米兰达回头，看向教卡尔文拼自己名字的大卫，“你有没有觉得……”

“嗯？”

她没有说出自己的猜测。但就像大部分病毒，它们总是对特定的靶细胞情有独钟。

  


  


  


*帕尔帕庭，来自《星球大战》系列，堪称史上最成功反派之一，可惜因为当着爹的面电击（？）折磨人家儿子而被搞死…

标签：[异星觉醒](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%82%E6%98%9F%E8%A7%89%E9%86%92)  


  
热度: [130](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fde8c5f)  
评论: [21](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fde8c5f)  


  
[2017-05-27](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fde8c5f)

评论(21)

热度(130)

  1. [](https://huowufengluo.lofter.com/) [火舞凤落](https://huowufengluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) [鸦](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) [鸦](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://mikorei-love.lofter.com/) [无良小贴](https://mikorei-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ur4188.lofter.com/) [hsydt](https://ur4188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) [狐狸](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) [顶头上司空见惯](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) [顶头上司空见惯](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yiyedaimao.lofter.com/) [一曳呆毛](https://yiyedaimao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) [遇意](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) [遇意](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://su-wan.lofter.com/) [咸鱼苏](https://su-wan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://zaikanzhenie.lofter.com/) [今天作业没写完](https://zaikanzhenie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yizhijiaoaodeergou.lofter.com/) [一只骄傲的二狗](https://yizhijiaoaodeergou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://snowand.lofter.com/) [黑月月自闭中](https://snowand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) [玄鸠](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) [万年小人参](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) [万年小人参](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://mengqc.lofter.com/) [Colivic](https://mengqc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) [谷底雾霾](https://xuanjuanmao527.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) [星 • 酥香妙脆鸦_搭配咸鱼食用风味更佳](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) [星 • 酥香妙脆鸦_搭配咸鱼食用风味更佳](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://onegreeneveryday.lofter.com/) [每天一綠](https://onegreeneveryday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jianqiangdezhangxiaobao.lofter.com/) [坚强的张小宝](https://jianqiangdezhangxiaobao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://hailstucky-allbat.lofter.com/) [fna. xy](https://hailstucky-allbat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://azrael814.lofter.com/) [孤独聋者](https://azrael814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://kybeth.lofter.com/) [Kybeth](https://kybeth.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://1187132964.lofter.com/) [乌辛&乌梓](https://1187132964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://starsleepwalker.lofter.com/) [_star_Sleepwalker](https://starsleepwalker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://3ang2.lofter.com/) [唐印](https://3ang2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://larsvenhal.lofter.com/) [5五伍Five](https://larsvenhal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://orthdsy.lofter.com/) [Orth-托尔金](https://orthdsy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://holyblasphemy.lofter.com/) [赤翼永燃](https://holyblasphemy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://fxjoker.lofter.com/) [封旬](https://fxjoker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [居合六斩细雪飘](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://serescorvus.lofter.com/) [Seres_Corvus](https://serescorvus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yaoshi946.lofter.com/) [药拾不治](https://yaoshi946.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://paradox-seto.lofter.com/) [叁块五花肉](https://paradox-seto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yonghu4161786939.lofter.com/) [用户4161786939](https://yonghu4161786939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://24-9-5-24-9-5.lofter.com/) [勺子子子★](https://24-9-5-24-9-5.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mxgdlpp.lofter.com/) [潜水员4028](https://mxgdlpp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://duzuopatingshi.lofter.com/) [迁_独坐怕听诗](https://duzuopatingshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ygqmf.lofter.com/) [一个起名废](https://ygqmf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://achen1988.lofter.com/) [腐推广委员会成员](https://achen1988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bianhuayao.lofter.com/) [彼岸花开](https://bianhuayao.lofter.com/) 从 [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  46. [](https://castalbert.lofter.com/) [enimaF](https://castalbert.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yaolijiuqiong.lofter.com/) [妖立九穹](https://yaolijiuqiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wonengzenmeban.lofter.com/) [猛男飞踢](https://wonengzenmeban.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://wuleee.lofter.com/) [艾薇](https://wuleee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://juebuji.lofter.com/) [珏不羁](https://juebuji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	2. 【异星觉醒】平行世界（中）-菜_行过死荫之地

【异星觉醒】平行世界（中）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe9916d)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fde8c5f)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【异星觉醒】平行世界（中）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe3165c)

OOCOOCOOC预警。试图寻找一个HE的方式中。

  


——————————————————————————————

“我，大卫，”他指着色彩鲜艳的单词卡，又指指自己，“你，卡尔文。他是休；这是米兰达……”

卡尔文像是在用心听讲，但来回摸索培育箱的触手暴露了她的真实想法。

“对她来说，个体及群体，也许她根本无法理解单个的人有什么意义。”

“我不这么认为，她分得清我们所有人，甚至表现出了明显的喜好。”

他们看向实验室中的休和大卫。

很明显，卡尔文清楚休的工作，甚至可能猜到了她诞生的过程，因此对他很感兴趣；它也挺喜欢罗里，在度过最开始的警惕期后，她发现对方毫无威胁，并且可以修复她的生活环境；凯特琳娜带来的图片总是比其他人的更美丽璀璨，他们也因此发现卡尔文会根据环境改变颜色；她还尤其喜爱村上和他的女儿，总是透过屏幕被婴儿的笑声吸引，啪啪拍打培养箱；至于米兰达，她仿佛有些畏惧她，在这位防疫官面前她总是异常乖巧，某种自保般的保守行为。

“进食时间？”

休点头。不久之前，他正式抛弃葡萄糖，开始尝试喂卡尔文地球食物。幸运的是，她不挑食；不幸的是，米兰达不得不再次加固防火墙以备不时之需。

大卫和休一起看着卡尔文扑到那对玉米粒上。她来者不拒，并且毫无吃饱的迹象，只有在特殊情况下，她才会停止进食，并且开始玩弄她的食物。

休看向大卫，大卫则看向卡尔文。后者正贴着玻璃，将玉米粒抛来抛去，看它们在角落堆成一小堆才重新吃掉。

“这究竟是什么意思？”

没有人能猜透原因。地球上的动物行为学家们倒是愿意提供些参考意见，虽然谁也没有研究过外星人。

“这是一个很明显的分享动作，”代表A说，“让出食物通常表示友好，在陌生个体中非常少见。”

这听起来像一个好消息。

“但卡尔文……”

对特定个体示好，这难道不是求偶意向？

“还需要研究，还需要研究，”没有人敢轻易下结论，尤其这种结论，“建议增加相处时间以提供更多资料。”

他们早就在增加陪班，争取除了休息时间，实验室全天有人待机。这垃圾实验室的设计师可能是外星派来的特务，漏洞多得让宇航员们咬牙切齿。

“这是第几次了？”

即使知道对方不是真的想看记录，村上还是尽忠职守地回答：“第八次。”

培育箱同样不够稳定（他们已经暗中诅咒工程师一百八十遍），卡尔文显然害怕自己再次陷入修复性休眠，只要找到机会，她便锲而不舍百折不挠想要跑出培育箱。幸好他们总是及时发现，她也没有不惜一切的意思。有人在时，她甚至学会了假装乖巧。

但这只是权宜之计，他们不可能真的将卡尔文永远关在那个小箱子里，她——他——它不是一个或一群单纯的细胞，它会思考，它拥有意识，它甚至远比人类更加聪明，懂得学习。

“控制中心还没有讨论出成果？”

凯特琳娜摇头。

他昏昏欲睡。实验室内温度更高，暖洋洋的模拟自然光照在身上，惬意又怡人。他已经有几百天没有晒过太阳，此时坐在这里，就像是回到地球，回到他上战场之前那些无忧无虑的时光。

那里烈日焦灼，缺乏水源，有时甚至没有足够的水清洁伤口，他经常口渴得厉害，还曾经在手术过程中脱水晕倒，护士们不得不……

大卫忽然从梦中惊醒，一眼就看到一条还来不及缩回的半透明条带状物。他疑惑地看了它一会儿，忽然回神，震惊地向后仰头，险些摔倒在地。

“卡尔文！”他分不清是恐惧还是愤怒地大叫一声，转头去看门外，很好，一个人都没有，现在他也开始生队友的气了，“你怎么出来的？！”

卡尔文被他吼得瑟缩了一下。她飞快地从他身上溜下，乖乖拉开培养箱的抽屉钻进去，不一会儿就重新出现在了培养箱里，若无其事地开始玩休给她准备的铅笔。大卫瞪着她，又看向那个忘记上锁的取物匣，脱力地捏住鼻梁。他的手在颤抖，这实在无可避免。

许久，他才有力气呼叫队友，无论现在是什么时间他都要把他们弄醒。听到那边一阵兵荒马乱，他才发现自己喉咙干得不像话，也注意到卡尔文的水槽空了。他不得不一边准备她的水源，一边给自己倒了一杯，抵着额头叹气。

一阵轻微的滑索声，大卫立刻警觉地抬起头。已经晚了，卡尔文再次从取物匣探出头，试探性地摆了摆触手。

“回去。”他深吸一口气，尽量让自己的声音保持稳定。这太蠢了，上帝，如果他真的存在的话，帮帮他。

卡尔文快速拍打着培养箱边缘，显然不想回去。卡尔文看向再次空了的水槽，试探性地将自己的杯递过去。卡尔文迅速跳上他的手臂，速度快得他根本跟不上。

他今晚好像一直在犯错，但既然事情已经发展到这地步，不如破罐破摔，如果他展现出攻击人的态度……

水杯很快见底，这根本不够她喝。她转了两圈，慢腾腾地向大卫的肩膀蠕动。后者默默注视她，任由卡尔文靠近自己的脸。

第一个赶来的凯特琳娜已经惊呆了：“大卫？！”

他知道她在想抱脸虫，他也在想，但罗里那个混蛋却非要说出口：“异形！！”

米兰达险些用力过猛磕在墙上：“求求你闭嘴，大卫，噢……冷静，我需要冷静，原本应该是谁值班？”

“现在不是追责的时候，别张嘴大卫，让我们想……想……想想办法。”凯特琳娜摁着通讯器，回头去看休。

休已经失去思考能力，傻傻地摇头。

大卫缓缓眨了眨眼睛，卡尔文已经整个黏在他的下巴上。根据这几天的玉米土豆沙拉喂养，她已经长到成年男子巴掌大小，此时贴在他皮肤上，让他终于明白梦里那种躺在手术台上的冰凉触感是怎么回事。

他垂下视线，卡尔文透明的触手在他下巴上摸索半晌，不甘不愿地弹回培养箱上方，自己去掰水龙头。

大卫好像知道刚刚自己喉咙为什么那么干了，但他宁愿自己不知道。

六人与外星人安静对峙了一个多小时，卡尔文才回到培养箱，看着大卫飞速将抽屉锁上，不由委屈地狂拍玻璃，又去咬手套泄愤。入口早就封上，留在里面的手套就成为了她的玩具，她甚至会用它们打结。

大卫飘出实验室，被米兰达和休一左一右扶住，带他去休息。罗里与凯特琳娜负责继续监视卡尔文，村上则去暂时封闭实验室。它们如临大敌，卡尔文却依然故我，攥着铅笔挥舞来去，最后像终于想起什么一般，将它卷到眼前，送进嘴里。

罗里和凯特琳娜对视一眼，注视卡尔文拔出仅剩的部分，开始在垫纸上乱涂。两人悚然一惊，不约而同地想到，幸好休不在这里——

“你看得到吗？”罗里有点郁闷，他的角度什么都看不清。

凯特琳娜瞥他，打开墙壁上的监控器。罗里尴尬地咳嗽两声，目光触及屏幕，险些被自己的口水呛到。

“这是什么？？？”

凯特琳娜犹豫良久，慢慢说道：“……这好像是……人类肩颈处的表层肌肉？”

大卫：“不，别说。”

罗里：“我连嘴都还没张。”

米兰达：“其实……”

大卫：“……现在求你也不要说话是不是已经晚了？”

“咳，”米兰达咳嗽一声，“至少她，呃还是它吧现在再用Her指代它有点奇怪啊——没有钻进你的胸膛产卵，是吧。”

大卫：“……”

罗里：“……”

村上：“……谨慎起见，要不要检查一下？”

“我恨你们，各位，真的，我恨你们。”大卫惨白着面色站起身，捂着嘴匆匆跑向医疗室。

休仿佛还在呆滞：“现在要怎么办？”上报？总觉得那样一来大卫恐怕再也不会踏上地球哪怕一步。

几人下意识避开他人的目光，最后一同看向凯特琳娜。

“……”凯特琳娜心里苦。她看看监控器上还在睡觉的卡尔文，又看看茫然无措的大家，最后说道：“原方案不变，继续争取和卡尔文形成有效交流，至于这次意外……暂时半封闭实验室，全封闭培育箱，罗里和休，辛苦你们多照看，不要停止氧气和葡萄糖供给。”

“大卫怎么办？”

“我会联系控制中心让他们找心理咨询师，不过……”

大卫会乖乖接受疗养才怪，他在某些方面超乎常人地坚持。

  


标签：[异星觉醒](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%82%E6%98%9F%E8%A7%89%E9%86%92)  


  
热度: [106](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe3165c)  
评论: [15](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe3165c)  


  
[2017-05-29](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe3165c)

评论(15)

热度(106)

  1. [](https://zibuyu352.lofter.com/) [子不语](https://zibuyu352.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) [鸦](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) [鸦](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://echo3858.lofter.com/) [Echo](https://echo3858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yingyou683.lofter.com/) [颖攸](https://yingyou683.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://a3457377606.lofter.com/) [-ynitseD](https://a3457377606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://mikorei-love.lofter.com/) [无良小贴](https://mikorei-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) [陛下很a很攻，但是和我想看他被太阳有什么关系？](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) [陛下很a很攻，但是和我想看他被太阳有什么关系？](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) [狐狸](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) [顶头上司空见惯](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) [顶头上司空见惯](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://kkxoo1.lofter.com/) [龙庸](https://kkxoo1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://snowfever.lofter.com/) [以陌](https://snowfever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) [遇意](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) [遇意](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://hexagonalkun.lofter.com/) [六角君](https://hexagonalkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yizhijiaoaodeergou.lofter.com/) [一只骄傲的二狗](https://yizhijiaoaodeergou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://miao1588.lofter.com/) [喵](https://miao1588.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://snowand.lofter.com/) [黑月月自闭中](https://snowand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) [玄鸠](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) [万年小人参](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) [万年小人参](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mengqc.lofter.com/) [Colivic](https://mengqc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://chekblue.lofter.com/) [🐝](https://chekblue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) [星 • 酥香妙脆鸦_搭配咸鱼食用风味更佳](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://onegreeneveryday.lofter.com/) [每天一綠](https://onegreeneveryday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://1090299790.lofter.com/) [散装决心](https://1090299790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://azrael814.lofter.com/) [孤独聋者](https://azrael814.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://1187132964.lofter.com/) [乌辛&乌梓](https://1187132964.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://starsleepwalker.lofter.com/) [_star_Sleepwalker](https://starsleepwalker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://3ang2.lofter.com/) [唐印](https://3ang2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://orthdsy.lofter.com/) [Orth-托尔金](https://orthdsy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://fxjoker.lofter.com/) [封旬](https://fxjoker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) [居合六斩细雪飘](https://gameclear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://serescorvus.lofter.com/) [Seres_Corvus](https://serescorvus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yaoshi946.lofter.com/) [药拾不治](https://yaoshi946.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://sslu0.lofter.com/) [Sslu0](https://sslu0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yonghu4161786939.lofter.com/) [用户4161786939](https://yonghu4161786939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://bianhuayao.lofter.com/) [彼岸花开](https://bianhuayao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mxgdlpp.lofter.com/) [潜水员4028](https://mxgdlpp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://duzuopatingshi.lofter.com/) [迁_独坐怕听诗](https://duzuopatingshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://ygqmf.lofter.com/) [一个起名废](https://ygqmf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://achen1988.lofter.com/) [腐推广委员会成员](https://achen1988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bianhuayao.lofter.com/) [彼岸花开](https://bianhuayao.lofter.com/) 从 [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  46. [](https://castalbert.lofter.com/) [enimaF](https://castalbert.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yaolijiuqiong.lofter.com/) [妖立九穹](https://yaolijiuqiong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://29328106.lofter.com/) [阿芋](https://29328106.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://bys-mxs.lofter.com/) [A](https://bys-mxs.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://nihaozaijian02.lofter.com/) [柳如赤](https://nihaozaijian02.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




	3. 【异星觉醒】平行世界（下）-菜_行过死荫之地

【异星觉醒】平行世界（下）-菜_行过死荫之地

  
  
  
[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fecbdae)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe3165c)

[](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


  


  * [刺客信条](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%88%BA%E5%AE%A2%E4%BF%A1%E6%9D%A1)
  * [SPN子博客](http://bedxc1.lofter.com/)



  


  
©[菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【异星觉醒】平行世界（下）](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe9916d)

突然爆肝九千字，天太热了除了看剧就想写脑洞丝毫不想工作学习……

HE啦大概！（x）谢谢观看，他们真可爱啊捂脸，想看第二部……

哦对了漏洞错字可能很多，暂时没精力挑了明天再说吧哈哈哈

—————————————————————————— 

所有人再次齐聚在实验室外。自从有了卡尔文，他们原本的工作基本都停滞不前，除了加固防火墙和太空站。

“这位小宝贝又做了什么？”罗里有气无力地问。他一共才睡了两个小时，现在困得想飞。

“它要求见大卫。”米兰达的声音冷静得不可思议，但内容却将他瞬间惊醒。他努力瞪大双眼，一会儿去看屏幕，一会儿去看大卫，他们的医生抱着胳膊，脸色阴晴不定，但也很有可能是灯光作用。

“它不会真的对你做了什么吧……”罗里喃喃，被休掐了一把：“卡尔文不会那么做。”

面对众人汇聚过来的奇异眼神，休只好补上一句：“我没有找到她……它有分化的生殖细胞。”

众人：“……”不，我们想听的不是这个解释。

“我进去吧。”大卫无奈地叹了口气，走到门前，被凯特琳娜一把抓住手腕，很明显并不赞同他的决定。即使卡尔文暂时没有表现出特定攻击性，但从他的生长方向就能明白，人类不是它的对手。它究竟是火星原住民还是入侵者，同样有待考证。

注意到队友们关怀的神色，大卫忍不住露出一个笑容。他对卡尔文的确没什么敌意，但不像他的朋友们，他甚至无法保证自己有几分警惕之心。宇宙，星空，远离地球与人类，这一切都像黑洞般吸引他，而卡尔文——

它就像宇宙中心不应该存在的那束光。

“我进去以后就直接封闭实验室，等我出来再解除封锁。”大卫嘱咐道，打开闸门。卡尔文贴在靠近门那侧的玻璃上，不声不响，就像正在注视他。

“你会说话吗，卡尔文？”他蹲到和它平齐的位置，认真地问道。卡尔文的听力来自直接用触手捕捉空气震动，根本没有地球生物复杂的耳蜗器官，因此它虽然有嘴，但却摸不透它能不能发声。

说话，它歪歪扭扭写下一个Talk，又迅速写出另外十种语言的单词版本。这几天来的24小时视频教育真是没有被浪费分毫，但大卫还想尝试更多，甚至奇迹。

他清了清嗓子，指着自己的喉咙开口：“说话，藉由声带，它，震动，然后你可以……”

“啵。”

“……发声。”他忍不住揉揉耳朵，怀疑自己听错了，或者刚刚那声只是它拍打玻璃的声音，“你在说话？”

“啪。”卡尔文爬来爬去，显然并不适应，也根本无法组织有效的发音。大卫耐心地等了一会儿，注视它再次拿起铅笔，在重叠的David上写道：Touch。

Touch。这个词唤醒的回忆并不算美好，但他依然冷静地问它：

“这可能会伤……不，你会伤害我吗？”

这个问句似乎有些超出它的理解水平。它焦躁地握紧铅笔，毫不意外地再次将它掰断，又无所谓地捡起来扔到一边。当它没有那么饿时，就会开始挑剔食物种类，像现在，没有必要它不会吃没什么营养的环保木材，和人类的食谱几乎相同。

“卡尔文。”

听到自己的名字，它乖乖捡回铅笔，蠕动到他面前。

“伤害就是……死亡，会让我们陷入永远的沉睡，就像之前的你，但我没有你那么强悍的生命力，我不会再醒，明白吗？闭上眼睛，变成一具尸体，就像这些金属、塑料、无机物……”

卡尔文傻傻地望着他，也不知道有没有听懂。对它来说，争夺食物最为要紧，其他都不再考虑范围内。

“我会消失，”他锲而不舍，深感自己有做幼师的天赋，“永远消失，走掉，离开，再也不出现，你再也找不到我，把铅笔用光也没有用。”

卡尔文陷入了呆滞，也许是在思考，也许它根本什么都没想。大卫按了按太阳穴，心下一横，干脆打开了培养箱。

“大卫！！”

声音传播的速度甚至没有卡尔文的速度快，在他听到众人的惊呼时，卡尔文已经紧紧贴在了他脖子上，更用两条触手将他的脖颈圈起，像个古怪滑稽的围巾。他不适应地咳嗽两声，小心翼翼，又义无反顾地张开了嘴：“卡尔文？”

“卡尔文？”它模模糊糊地咳嗽，接着说话，明显完全照搬了他声带的震动方式，连声音都一模一样。

“大卫。我是大卫。”有一就有二，他狂跳的心脏已经开始减缓加速，实验室外的检测机器也不再发出警报声。

“大卫。”卡尔文有样学样，震动传回大卫身上，痒痒的，有趣极了。

“休。”

“休。”

“米兰达。”

“米兰达。”

“罗里。”

“罗里。”

“凯特琳娜。”

“凯特……琳娜。”

“村上。”

“村上……梅。”

大卫深吸一口气，卡尔文学着张开嘴，又念了一次他的名字：“大卫。”

“嗯？”

“嗯？”

“没什么……先从我身上下去。”

“身上。”

“‘Yes’不难说吧？”

“难。”

“还是你想说‘No’？为什么？”

“为什么？”

收回前言，他不适合做幼师，这才几句对话，他的的耐心就要告罄：“下——去。”

这次，卡尔文给了他明确的回复：“No。”

大卫：“……”

“我身上有什么？”既不打算攻击又不打算产卵，难道卡尔文的习性更像树懒？或者鳄鱼，身为冷血动物需要更多温暖？

“什么？”

“为什么不走？”

“为什么走？”卡尔文松出两条触手，在他衣服外面荡来荡去，最后贴在心脏处。大卫无法理解这个动作的含义，只好假装看不见自己的所有致命弱点都在卡尔文掌中。卡尔文只会发它复制到的音，这样交流效率太低，他需要一个正确将它驱逐下去的方法。

突然，死寂的实验室内响起了一阵心跳声。忽快忽慢，时断时续，出现得有多突兀，就消失得有多迅速。

“是什么？”卡尔文问完好一会儿，大卫才明白它说的是心跳。

“生命活着的标志。”

“Life，”它说，“我没有。”

“你只是不太一样，”他说，“但依然活着。你饿吗？”

“饿。”卡尔文十分肯定，半点没有这可能吓到别人的自觉。

“你要吃了我？”

实验室外的人类已经没力气恐慌了，纷纷生无可恋地瞪着他。

“不。”卡尔文答得痛快，大卫非常感激，即使根据推测，理由很可能是因为人类骨头太多太硬不好消化也一样。

“那为什么一定要……待在那里？我不会伤害你。”

“我不会伤害你，”它说，或是重复，“喜欢。”

大卫回忆了一遍自己刚刚说过的内容，很确定，绝对没有这个词。

“Space，the finalfrontier……”

大卫咬了一口土豆，顺手喂卡尔文吃了一块。米兰达坐在门外，捧着一盒一模一样的餐食，郁闷地说道：“我觉得这不是个好主意。”

“你说得对，应该提防免疫疾病。”大卫低头看看，他的叉子已经被卡尔文不小心咬下一截。

“重点不是这个——不，当然，这很危险，但几个月甚至几年以后才爆发的事就以后再想吧。我在说你们两个的关系！你要在实验室陪它到死吗？”

“它不肯从我身上下去，我也没办法。”说到这个，大卫也很无奈。他们不得不将这个实验室及周边区域都设为隔离区，一旦大卫需要走出实验室，就封闭整个区域，为了节省能量，他干脆尽量只待在实验区。

他们忙着说话，卡尔文没有等到土豆，干脆自力更生，抱起一个完整的土豆开啃，还目不转睛地盯着屏幕上威廉的脸，活生生的沉迷电视的沙发土豆。

只不过它吃的不是薯片，是真的土豆。

“我总感觉他对夏特纳的关注不同寻常。”大卫小声说。

“你对卡尔文态度也很不同寻常，”米兰达无奈，看卡尔文仿佛正沉迷电视剧，语焉不详地提醒他：“地面的那些人吵起来了。”

“可以想象。你是这方面的专家……你觉得他们会怎么做？”

“……很难说，”她叹了口气，“他们不会放弃它，尤其在它这么‘无害’的情况下。但如果真的将它送回地球，事态一定不会向我们想看到的方向发展。”

占有与支配是自然生灵的天性，即使两者差异明显，被奴役的群体也可能反抗，更何况人类这种主人远比什么都更低劣。

“我看了休的研究，”大卫说，将被名字吸引的卡尔文摁回去，“它的进食不是摄取营养那么单纯，它会同化、吞噬与它不同的个体，将他们吸收。”

“我们都知道这意味什么。”

没错。

卡尔文的研究价值既广阔又狭小，它几乎无坚不摧，也的确可以治愈疾病、消灭癌症甚至完成肢体再生，代价是所有生物都会变成“卡尔文”——甚至只是它身体的一部分。

“即使如此，他们也不会死心，”贪婪同样是不治之症，“控制中心已经在准备实验室，这是我仅知的部分。更多的涉及国家机密，已经有九个国家正参与进来。”

“米兰达。”

“嗯？”

“你当初建造了几座防火墙？”

“……如果它表现出攻击性，甚至已经发生死亡……空间站就是它最后的归宿。我很抱歉，但……”

“这是你的工作。”大卫笑着安慰她，“我明白。”

就寝时间，太空站的人员大部分陷入了沉睡。

“该死的！”

凯特琳娜愤怒地捶了一下控制台，转头问村上：“哪里出了问题？”

“我们失去了信号，应该是信号塔的事，需要舱外行走修复，”村上回答得很快，又有些疑惑，“这不应该，上次检修它还好好的。”

“我去看看，”她疲惫地捋过额发，“和地面的讨论还没有结果，我们必须尽快恢复信号。”

“要不要叫醒罗里？”

“算了，他这两天压力也不小，应该不是什么大问题，否则电脑早就提醒我们了。”

“你身上的压力最大。”村上有些担忧，地面态度坚决，凯特琳娜不肯让步，即使重接上通讯，恐怕也是无尽的争执。

“还不算什么，你在这里待命，注意实验室方向的动静。”她站起身，开始向外舱行进。村上答应一声，调出实验室的监控，随意看了两眼，忽然皱眉。

他放大屏幕，在睡着的大卫身上看了许久，终于确认：卡尔文不在他身上。

瞬间，紧张和恐惧席卷了他。他嘱咐自己冷静下来，切入实验室及其周边区域的工程示意图，果然找到代表卡尔文的定位。提早给它戴上定位环的选择真是再正确不过了。他开始比对他的位置，发现它还在实验室，只不过贴在墙上，他一时没有看见。

“村上？”

他犹豫一下，没有说明这个有点诡异的情况：“我在，多小心。”

大卫是被警报声惊醒的。他解开固定自己的带索，发现卡尔文没有黏在他身上，可惜他还没来得及高兴，卡尔文就不知道从哪里弹出，缠在他手臂上。

“出了什么事？”没空理会它，他打开联络器，村上略带惊惶的脸出现在屏幕上。

“凯特琳娜舱外行走撞到了回收火星飞行器时留下的碎片，她的宇航服泄露了！”

“罗里呢？”

“我在找宇航服了，可这东西又不是T恤衫一套就行……凯特琳娜？你听得到吗？”

“它在内渗……我暂时没有危险，但冷却液，咳咳。”

“别说话，那东西有毒，我们需要去找凯特琳娜，冷却液正在遮挡她的视线。”

“冷静，机械臂可以用吗？”

“不行，那可能伤害到她。”

大卫拉开屏幕，找出凯特琳娜的定位，忽然问道：“她去修理……信号塔？”

“没错。”

“她离我最近。”

“不行！”休听出了他的话外之音，“你必须呆在隔离区。”

“打开通往舱外的通道不影响隔离，”他一边说一边打开闸门，走向存放宇航服的舱室。卡尔文像是没睡醒或者刚吃饱一样懒洋洋的由他带着走，完全不在乎他们要去哪，“等救援成功，我们在按情况分区隔离，可以做到吗？”

“理论上没问题，”村上说，“可卡尔文怎么办？没有它能穿的宇航服。”

“虽然不合时宜，但我有点想笑……”凯特琳娜艰难地说。

“我会说服它留在这里……嘿卡尔文，下来，我要去外面，那里没有氧气，你待不下去的。”说话间他已经来到准备室，着手开始穿宇航服。没有人协助，这有点困难，更不用说卡尔文依然死死缠着他不放。

“卡尔文！”

大卫的语气前所未有的严厉，卡尔文向后贴在墙壁上，无声打量他。大卫没时间和它解释，迅速穿好装备，正要打开舱门，忽然意识到卡尔文还在这里。

他做出驱赶的手势：“回去有氧气的地方。”

卡尔文往后退了退，很快消失无踪。大卫松了口气，戴好头盔，询问村上：“哪个方向？”

“十点钟方向，大卫，慢点，一抬头你就可以看见她，往上走。”

“我的安全绳不够长……凯特琳娜！这里！”

“唔！”

目测了一下双方的距离，他扯开安全绳，跳向凯特琳娜的方向。她已经快被冷却液窒息，大卫只能扯出备用氧气管以提供更多氧气，脑内策划回到舱门的路线。他从未如此痛恨自己肌肉萎缩的四肢，连再做一个蹬跳都困难。没有人会接应他们，凯特琳娜还在面临中毒危险，他必须——

突如其来的寒意袭上他的脊背。在不远处映亮半个宇宙的耀眼阳光下，卡尔文正趴在加压舱外，贴着门把，注视他们。

“卡尔文？”他下意识叫了它的名字，才想起它听不到。但就像读懂了他的意思，它贴着外舱壁，缓缓将身体拉长，缠住他的小腿。

他犹豫着回头，看向凯特琳娜。后者用力点点头，亲手打开自己的安全绳，毅然决然将他们两人的生命都托付到卡尔文身上。

“发生了什么事？卡尔文为什么也在那里？”村上等人的声音传来，大卫已经无法继续思考。他飞速关上舱门，来不及等它加压，就移开凯特琳娜的面罩，将呼吸面罩戴到她头上。温差、辐射和中毒让她状态很差，大卫做好急救，回头对卡尔文说道：“我要去医疗室。”

卡尔文试探性地爬开一些。

“不，我是让你带我们去，”他打开地图，“我们在这里，目标在这里……明白？”

卡尔文拍了拍它触手中的两条。这是它最近新学的动作，猜测可能是模仿鼓掌，总之，它答应了。

“这次意外……”

“暂时先不要报告和卡尔文有关的部分。”凯特琳娜咳嗽着说。

大卫担忧地望着她：“我明白你的顾虑，如果知道真相，地球上的人会像疯狗一样聚集过来，所以我想趁着这次信号塔意外……将卡尔文送如太空。”

“你要流放它？”凯特琳娜有些吃惊，她没想到大卫竟然会做出这个决定，“它才刚救了我。”

“可是我们不能送它去地球，那比送死更恐怖，”他看了一眼远处坐在手术台上滑来滑去的卡尔文，低声说道，“信号断了，他们对我们的行为全不知情，届时，我会请求罗里和村上改装一台逃生舱，将它的目的地设为火星……”

“它永远不会到那儿，甚至在到达之前就会因为缺氧或任何原因死亡。”即使处心积虑真的把它送回火星也没有用处，那里和外太空一样荒芜。

“……我会坐进另一台逃生舱，假装将它带回地球。”

“这是叛國，你的余生都会被那些秘密部门揪住不放。”

“说得就好像我的前半生和他们相安无事一样。”他微嘲地笑了笑。

“你不必这样……也许我们有更好的解决方案。”

“机会并不多，再等几天，他们说不定会发射火箭派人来带走它。也许进入太空很危险，但那也是一线生机。”

“说到底你也只是自私而已，”凯特琳娜望着她，“你不敢让它去地球。”

“没错，那对谁都没好处。”

她缓缓叹了口气：“既然你执意回去和八十亿个混蛋在一起，我也没有什么理由阻止你。”

他笑着和她碰了碰拳，回头提高声音：“卡尔文？”

卡尔文嗖地弹过来。

“信号塔的冷却液是不是你偷吃的？”

满心以为自己会得到奖励的卡尔文瞬间进入装傻模式：“不是？”

“不用想了，就是它喝的。”凯特琳娜肯定。

“这是……”

“污蔑？”

卡尔文不说话了，它开始闹。

“行吧，行吧，无论是不是你喝的，再来点吃的？”

“如果它没有上当怎么办？”

“我不会欺骗它。”

行动必须要快，本以为救回凯特琳娜可以休息的几人都没想到，竟然还有活儿要干。

“卡尔文趁两人虚弱时袭击了大卫和凯特琳娜，它非常危险，需要立刻将它隔离？”罗里啧了一声，“这个借口听起来太恐怖片了。”

“少乌鸦嘴吧，”米兰达翻了个白眼，“别以为我们看不出来你很高兴。”

“外星生物就要属于外星，”罗里嘟哝，注意到休失神落魄的样子，又别扭地安慰他：“那个……有一就有二，肯定还会有其他外星人给你研究……嗷！”

“遇到一只就够了谢谢，”米兰达收回用来砸他的扳手，“休？”

“我没事，至少……至少我们不用亲手杀了它。”

村上默默看他们一眼，实在不明白这群美国人在想什么，“我改好了系统。”

“它也没有亲手杀掉我们任何一人。”罗里耸肩，“我也好了，大卫呢？”

“我也好了，”他在联络器那头说道，“开始吧。”

几乎是切断氧气供应的那一刹，卡尔文就感受到了氧气含量的变化。他松开还没有吃完的土豆，疑惑地在这间舱室巡游一圈，终于肯定：这不是它的错觉。

它趴在舱壁上，开始寻找缝隙，但没有，所有通道都被关闭，甚至连一丝二氧化碳都没有泄露。四周同样没有任何声音，往常那些流经管道的气体和液体，全部停止了传送。

它伏在大卫的睡眠舱上，一点一点缩进黑暗。

他重新戴好头盔，站在分岔路口，打开一只氧烛。仿佛带着甜味的气体在空气中稳定燃烧，映得他愈发眉目深邃，满溢星光。汗水溜到他额前，被他不动声色地眨掉。

一个幽灵般的白影飞快的自拐角闪过，大卫立刻松开手向后退去，凝视卡尔文缩成一团抱紧氧烛的身躯。橙红的光在他体内闪耀，像是生命正安静燃烧。

“来，过来，”他摔碎第二根，喃喃自语道，“到这来。”

卡尔文的身体放松了些许，缺氧显然让它有些迟钝，反应也不如之前那么灵敏，但它意识清醒，并有理由怀疑这是一个陷阱。

“我不会伤害你，”他将手中的氧烛凑近它，“我保证。”

它向他靠去，但大卫一直在远离。沿途满是将灭未灭的烛火，悬浮在半空中，像一场瑰丽的梦。

除了他们没有人再看到这样的景色。

“大卫为什么还停在那里？”米兰达咬着指甲，难掩焦虑地问。所有人都目不转睛地盯着太空站的三维地图，直到村上脸色骤变，惨淡地叫道：“我没猜错！他要和卡尔文一起走！”

“……什么？！”

“大卫原定的逃生舱被设定了自动发射和驾驶，为了防止他没有精力驾驶和修正线路，可他根本没有拐去那里，这个位置根本……”

就在逃生舱内部。

拉上舱门的刹那，他像丧失所有力气般瘫坐在椅子上，拉下面罩大口喘息。为了取信对方，他也一直在勉强靠氧烛呼吸，此时骤然放松，几乎要过呼吸。

专心吸取氧气的卡尔文伸出一条触手，擦过他额头的汗水。身为毛巾，它非常合格，再没有材质能做得比它更好。

“我真是疯了。”感到逃生舱开始因为点火而震动，他看向好似还没反应过来的卡尔文，“我还没去过火星，那里是什么样子的？”

卡尔文呆呆地望着他，忽然扑到他面前，攥住他的头盔。恐惧——愤怒或是其他情绪让它变得异常高大，连带身体颜色都发生改变，显现出狰狞的纹路。大卫被吓了一跳，他还从未见过这个状态的卡尔文，但当发现它的触手缠上操纵杆时，他再也无法保持冷静：“该死，卡尔文，松手！”

它缠绕过他的四肢，将他整个摁在椅子上，用力去拉推杆。设定好的航线出现偏离，电脑开始问询，但卡尔文堵住了他的发声器。即使挣扎到骨折他也想拿回逃生舱的指挥权，但卡尔文连骨折的机会都没给他。它的肢体依然纤细柔软，但力道奇大，就像休说的，每一个细胞都同时承担肌肉、大脑与其他作用。

他咬紧牙关，感到引力正抓住他们，不，不行，绝对不行——地球如此危险，无论对人类还是卡尔文来说，这一切都不应该发生。

忽然一阵剧烈颠簸，透过小窗，能看到是他原本计划乘坐的逃生舱与碎片发生了擦撞，彻底偏离轨道。太空真的需要一些垃圾清理了，他分神想到，被卡尔文一举抓住机会，掰开他的手指。居高临下甚至得意洋洋地看向他。大卫望着他锐利的口器，终究还是没有闭上眼睛。也许他的生命就要在这里终结，这样也好，至少不用亲眼见证他亲手为地球和卡尔文带去的灾难。

卡尔文在头盔边缘摸索了几秒，就轻而易举地找到了开关。它掀开大卫的面罩，在愈来愈剧烈的颠簸中俯身去看他，许久没有动弹。

“为什么是我？”他还是忍不住问出了口。辜负别人的信任并不好受，如果可以，他倒希望换一个更经典的方式和卡尔文同归于尽。

卡尔文并不喜欢回答问题，人类的逻辑和对话中的隐藏含义太复杂，它很难去理解——但大卫不一样，而且没有为什么。

“怎么会没有？”基因，气味，口音，长相，品味，出生地，地球那么小，上面的人都在不停划分界限、区域和标准，卡尔文来自异星，选择同伴难道不需要更谨慎？

“喜欢。”它想到那个单词，每次说出口，大卫的心跳都会变得非常有趣。

“你根本不明白什么是……感情。”他咳嗽两声，感到他们正在穿越大气层，耳朵跟着大脑一起嗡鸣。

“不明白就不可以喜欢？”它模模糊糊地发问，身体开始产生更多变化，像一块海绵将大卫层层裹住。压强急速升高又降低的滋味并不好受，但大卫还是坚持着说道：“这不一样……！”

卡尔文干脆将一条触手塞进他嘴里，既能避免他出声，又能避免他在翻滚中咬到舌头。人类的口器太软了，它漫无边际地想，随随便便就很难进食了，真可怜。

扑通。

落入水中的反震力将大卫从半昏迷状态中唤醒。他费力扭头，惊恐地发现他们果真落在了地球，舷窗外正有两个人类，不顾他的阻止合力打开舱门。空气涌入的同时，卡尔文以揉眼不可见的速度缩回化为网状的躯体，蹿逃出舱。

他绝望地闭上双眼，等待耳鸣消退，但惨叫却一直没有出现。他茫然地重新睁开眼，望着没过座椅的海水，脑海中只闪过一个念头：航天局到底偷工减料了多少次？

疯狂灌入的海水像一个信号，驱使所有靠近的海船远离，有经验的打渔人都清楚，这样的庞然大物沉入水底，引起的旋涡会卷走一切。最先赶来的两人划船速度同样很快，一撑杆，就逃离了危险区域。

“里面的人怎么办？”其中一人问。

“看着像是天上掉下来的，再淹一下，未必能活唉。”

大卫已经听不到别人对自己命运的宣判，他瞪大双眼，等待不知道今天第几次的死亡。海水灌入还未合上的面罩，将他的视线染上层层深蓝。寂静安然的黑暗缓缓将他包围，犹如回到广阔无垠的宇宙，在那没有边际的星辰中，等待一颗恒星降临，将他火葬。

如此美丽，如此孤独。

有什么熟悉的触感贴在他嘴唇上，一边将氧气渡给他，一边将头盔中的水喝得一干二净。

“小混蛋。”艰难地，他张开嘴咬了它一口。

它牵着他脱离救生舱，向海水更深处潜去，找到补偿流才停下，顺势向某个方向漂浮。大卫头昏脑涨，完全无法分辨他们在哪个海域，习惯没有重力的身体反而先一步适应浮力，没有感到不适。直到他被卡尔文推上岸，才感到大气和宇航服带来的重担。

卡尔文打量他半晌，开始扒大卫的宇航服。清凉的空气让他打了个寒颤，抓着卡尔文的腕足问道：“你在做什么？”

“扔掉。”它卷起那些东西，又依次捏碎他手腕脚腕上的检测器，再次扎回水中。大卫抬起手遮挡住阳光，竭力在沙滩上翻了个身，试图定位出自己在那。四周都是海和小岛——非常小，有些只能称之为露出水面的礁石。

不知道过了多久，卡尔文重新出现在他的视野中。它浮水的方式很奇怪，速度却很快，眨眼就游到他身边，甩着沙子爬到他身边。

“你把，我的……宇航服，扔哪里去了？”他开始发抖，这个温度对刚刚从大气层降落的他来说太低了。

卡尔文没有回答，事实上，他也没有学过“海底”“火山”这样的词汇。海盐在它体表迅速凝结出一层盐霜，被它抖着身体吸收掉。进化出如此高效来者不拒的消化系统，大卫还是可以理解它不想回到火星的心的。

“地球。”它笨拙地说，卷起一只受惊的螃蟹看了看，一口吃掉。

“没错，我们……这才是你的目的？你计划好的？”

卡尔文扭头看看他，又钓起一只很大的虾放到他眼前。真的是钓——它将触手垂在水里，当不明真相的水生动物们试着靠近时，它就猛地一捞，将对方扯出水面。

“我不吃生的。”大卫捂住额头，简直不知道如何面对这一切。

“很美，”它努力传达这样的意思，也不知道说的究竟是“美”还是“美味”，在太空站的这一个月，它都只能吃太空培育的食物，“喜欢这里。”

“你喜欢任何适宜生存的环境。”

“唔。”它吃了好半晌，才发现大卫冻得发抖。它拍拍他的脸颊，忽然重新跃回海里，再回来时，已经变得有成人大小。

“……你吃了什么？”

它扔出一堆骨头，全都是鲨鱼的牙，在岸边几乎堆成一座小山。

大卫：“……”

难得吃饱一次的卡尔文雄赳赳气昂昂地爬到他身边，将他裹进怀里，就像抱着氧烛，却没有吸收或是消化他，反而将热量源源不断传递过来。

一种被包养的错觉油然而生，让他不得不说些什么打破这尴尬的气氛：“卡尔文？”

“有你。”

“嗯？”

“有你，哪里都适合。”

有生以来，大卫第一次尝到被空气哽住的滋味。

  


标签：[异星觉醒](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%82%E6%98%9F%E8%A7%89%E9%86%92)  


  
热度: [199](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe9916d)  
评论: [31](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe9916d)  


  
[2017-05-30](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/post/3d8916_fe9916d)

评论(31)

热度(199)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://heiyiwuzhe347.lofter.com/) [雁殊](https://heiyiwuzhe347.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://heiyiwuzhe347.lofter.com/) [雁殊](https://heiyiwuzhe347.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://siyan689.lofter.com/) [嘤嘤怪闪闪发光(๑๑）](https://siyan689.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://feijiufeijiu.lofter.com/) [烟倦暝楼](https://feijiufeijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) [鸦](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) [鸦](https://ya055638.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://echo3858.lofter.com/) [Echo](https://echo3858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yiwuzhiming360.lofter.com/) [以吾之酩](https://yiwuzhiming360.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://pudding680.lofter.com/) [Pudding](https://pudding680.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://fifrj.lofter.com/) [羊](https://fifrj.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://mikorei-love.lofter.com/) [无良小贴](https://mikorei-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) [陛下很a很攻，但是和我想看他被太阳有什么关系？](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) [陛下很a很攻，但是和我想看他被太阳有什么关系？](https://maojiadedabai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) [顶头上司空见惯](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) [顶头上司空见惯](https://shuheizeshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) [狐狸](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) [狐狸](https://wuwang329.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yonghu5499922064.lofter.com/) [用户5499922064](https://yonghu5499922064.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lokilokiloki.lofter.com/) [转基因鱼](https://lokilokiloki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://dixilaojiu.lofter.com/) [Skyla.M.Laufeyson](https://dixilaojiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://kkxoo1.lofter.com/) [龙庸](https://kkxoo1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) [影子小爱](https://alicegirlalicegirl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) [遇意](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) [遇意](https://m4u41215.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://duye6930.lofter.com/) [麦斯熊](https://duye6930.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://hexagonalkun.lofter.com/) [六角君](https://hexagonalkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://pinganjingdiertunchui.lofter.com/) [紫色镜片](https://pinganjingdiertunchui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tingxian321.lofter.com/) [拿军爷做笛子](https://tingxian321.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yizhijiaoaodeergou.lofter.com/) [一只骄傲的二狗](https://yizhijiaoaodeergou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xueyudexiaofensi.lofter.com/) [ヲVīフVīコ](https://xueyudexiaofensi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://llowliet.lofter.com/) [時雨](https://llowliet.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qiuzhi524.lofter.com/) [酋止](https://qiuzhi524.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://nine-ninty.lofter.com/) [NiNE-九山大爷（集训赶作业中）](https://nine-ninty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://youmingmolin.lofter.com/) [siner chinoup](https://youmingmolin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://sunny-snow-01.lofter.com/) [灵歆](https://sunny-snow-01.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://snowand.lofter.com/) [黑月月自闭中](https://snowand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://cumberalpha.lofter.com/) [黄瓜味Alpha](https://cumberalpha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://armoryerror.lofter.com/) [ERROR](https://armoryerror.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) [玄鸠](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) [玄鸠](https://xuanfengsi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://tengjian731.lofter.com/) [登登登山](https://tengjian731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) [万年小人参](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) [万年小人参](https://wannianxiaorencan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://mengqc.lofter.com/) [Colivic](https://mengqc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://nana-mizuki.lofter.com/) [方无隅](https://nana-mizuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://chekblue.lofter.com/) [🐝](https://chekblue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://voldement.lofter.com/) [苏木nox_沉迷空洞骑士和仿生人](https://voldement.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://24816536.lofter.com/) [幻虛紫彩](https://24816536.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) [星 • 酥香妙脆鸦_搭配咸鱼食用风味更佳](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) [星 • 酥香妙脆鸦_搭配咸鱼食用风味更佳](https://starcrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



北美独行菜   
临时需要改ID

  
[ __](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)  


##  [菜_行过死荫之地](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/bmdxc)
  * [归档](https://bmdxc.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索 __




End file.
